re zero kara hajimeru season 2
by brick0001
Summary: secuela creada por fans que sigue la historia de la serie "re zero kara hajimeru isekai seikatsu" que finalizo con 25 capítulos dejando muchas incógnitas y dudas que resolver...espero sea de su agrado :v
1. Chapter 1

En algún Lugar muy muy lejano los rayos del sol se colaban en una humilde casa a trabes de una ventana iluminando lo que era una pequeña cocina, dentro de esta se encontraba Rem que acaba de levantarse.

REM: es un hermoso día (sonrió para sí misma disfrutando el calor sobre su piel. Cerrando los ojos, tomó aire, aspirando el aroma de la madera húmeda producto de la lluvia de la noche anterior)

La casa era pequeña, pero acogedora con una ventana que daba una vista amplia al hermoso paisaje del exterior, el joven sol brillaba sobre el pueblo, este pueblo lejano donde se encontraba ella "karagi". Los charcos de lluvia de la noche anterior brillaban a la luz como diamantes engastados en oro blanco, Las hojas de los árboles se mecían suavemente con la brisa ligera, toda la escena era simplemente hermosa. La joven muchacha demonio suspiro de satisfacción, antes de volver su atención a las verduras en el mostrador delante de ella dispuesta a preparar el desayuno.

Un bostezo la sacudió de sus pensamientos. Ella se dio vuelta para ver a aquella persona especial y dueño de su corazón con la cual llegó a esta lejana tierra... Subaru hizo acto de presencia con los ojos cerrados, su mano sobre su boca intentando reprimir un bostezo señal de que también acababa de despertar, vestía una ropa arrugada y algo rasgada ya que fueron arrojadas al suelo en el frenesí de la noche anterior. Las mejillas de Rem se pusieron rojas como tomate, pensando en la apasionada noche anterior.

REM: Subaru-kun, buenos días

Subaru: Buenos días, Rem (dijo, sonriéndole. Cruzó la cocina asía su amada esposa oni , tomándola en sus brazos y besándola suavemente) Te ves hermosa hoy

Ella se alejó de él para ocultar su rubor furioso, pero estaba contenta por dicho cumplido

Rem: Usted dice eso todos los días (replico ella, un poco avergonzada, pero con una alegre sonrisa)

Teniéndola firme mente abrazada rozo sus labios contra la parte posterior de su cuello Rem se estremeció por tal contacto tan repentino)

Subaru: Eso es porque te ves hermosa todos los días (rem respondió con un corto beso en señal de gracias)

Subaru Sonriendo, se acercó al mostrador posicionándose alado de ella.

Subaru: Rem-san! (dijo, ansioso como un niño)¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¡No empiece a preparar el desayuno sin mí!" reprendió".

Rem sacudió la cabeza con cariño, señalando a su izquierda unas zanahorias.

Rem: Por favor corta esas zanahorias para mí.

Escuchando sus instrucciones subaru responde

Subaru: Hai Rem-sensei! (mientras Sonreía infantilmente)

Rem: rem es tu sensei ahora?

El Miró a ella, la sonrisa adorable todavía no se borraba de su rostro.

Subaru: shishiou que tall? Suena mejor?

Ella se carcajeó por su forma de actuar, siempre tan enérgico. Subaru Sacó un cuchillo extra y empezó a cortar las zanahorias con mucha torpeza hasta deformarlas, nada comparado a los resultados de rem ya que sus años de experiencia en la cocina relucían como siempre

Subaru : eres tan buena en esto, Rem-San!

Rem viendo el trabajo de subaru, concluyo que la cocina no era su fuerte.

Rem: No se ve bien pero no importa Subaru-kun la comida tendrá buen sabor"

Subaru: No me rendiré seguiré trabajando hasta que yo también sea un experto en la cocina! ¡Rem-sensei, enseñe por favor estoy en sus manos! (Subaru junto sus manos mientras hacia una reverencia en forma de súplica)

Rem empezó a carcajearse fuertemente, realmente subaru era muy adorable... dejando el cuchillo sobre el mostrador, para así poder mirarlo de frente

Rem: rem siempre estará aquí para ti subaru kun" dijo con un dulce tono

Con su brazo izquierdo, la atrajo hacia él.

Sin previo aviso La besó, su boca era increíblemente suave junto a la de él, sus lenguas bailaban un vals lento pero apasionado. Ella cerró los ojos, fundiéndose con él en sus fuertes brazos, no preferiría estar en ninguna otra parte del mundo que este junto a subaru. Se separaron por la falta de aire encontrándose con la mirada del otro. El corazón de la joven doncella se sintió tan agitado que parecía que iba a volar fuera de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Rem: Subaru-kun ...

Subaru se detuvo por un segundo.

Subaru: Te amo, Rem ( susurró fervientemente, el labio inferior de Rem tembló, sus ojos se humedecían, amenazando con derramar lágrimas)Te amo demasiado

Rem: yo también te a...

Pero de repente esa escena empezó a esfumarse lentamente hasta convertirse en nada...rem sintió como si estuviera cayendo a través de una gran altura, cayendo cayendo solo para terminar en un lugar inundado por tinieblas y oscuridad. La imagen de la cara sonriente de Subaru desapareció junto todo el hermoso ambiente en el que se encontraba asía un instante., Ella respiraba con dificultad mientras su visión se nublaba, Sus dedos buscaban aferrarse a algo en aquella oscuridad, pero sólo encontraron aire...

Parpadeó ligeramente debido a que veía todo borroso ya que sus ojos llevaban un tiempo cerrados, diviso un pequeño cuarto oscuro formándose a su alrededor.

Por supuesto... Ella estaba de vuelta en su habitación en la mansión Roswaal ya había pasado 1 mes desde aquel incidente con el culto... Sí... Ella era una dama de empleo de Roswaal. No vivía en algún lugar lejano con Subaru tampoco era su marido. Él no era de ella. Él nunca sería suyo porque él Amaba a Emilia. Rem respiró inestable, con el corazón latiendo a mil en su pecho.

Ella junto sus manos temblorosas para darse cuenta que nunca habían sido tomadas por Subaru ni tampoco le dijo aquellas dulces palabras que siempre anhelo escuchar de él...subaru se encontraba en su habitación descansando, muy ajeno a todo su fantasioso sueño ya que esto no podría pasar en un millón de milenios. Se llevó la mano hacia su rostro, y sus dedos encontraron sus mejillas. Con un comienzo se encontró que estaba llorando, lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su cara, y el aliento que atrajo parecía como si estuviera en equilibrio sobre la punta de una aguja. A su lado en la mesa de noche, la vela se había consumido.

Rem dejó caer su mano sin fuerza a su lado.

Subaru no era su marido, y no viven juntos en una pequeña cabaña romántica junto a un pueblo en algún lugar lejano... "Amaba Emilia". Se acordó de su confesión a él, interpretado en su mente como un acto de compañía ambulante... Había tenido gente querida con ella antes... Sus padres, Nee-sama, pero nunca había amado a nadie tanto como amaba a Subaru.

Rem se mordió el labio. Ella quemaría el mundo abajo por él, pero no debía ser egoísta el ya tomo una decisión... "Amaba a Emilia" Había sabido esto antes de confesarse, sabía lo que diría todo el tiempo, pero eso no impidió que se haga daño. No podía soportar verlo en el dolor, no podía soportar ver como se odiaba a sí mismo mientras que ella lo amaba tanto. Ella quería que se vea a sí mismo como ella lo ve ...fuerte, valiente, perfecto Y a pesar de que deseaba tener sus brazos alrededor suyo, sabía que nunca sucedería, pero no podía sentirse mal porque el amara a Emilia. No podía culparlo por romper su corazón tanto así que dolía el inhalar y exhalar cada vez que pensaba en él. No podía hacer otra cosa que amarlo secretamente, Lógicamente no se arrepentía de enamorarse de él. A pesar de que amaba a Emilia, a pesar de no verla como ella quería que la viera...todo era solo un sueño, El dolor era malo incluso Peor que cualquier cosa que jamás había experimentado. Peor que ese tiempo donde toda su población fue masacrada, sus padres, todo el mundo que había conocido e incluso presenciar como el cuerno de su hermana le era arrebatado quitándole todo su brillante futuro... El dolor del rechazo por parte de Subaru fue peor. Pero aun así ella nunca lo odiaría ni dejaría de quererlo. Prefería soportar de alguna manera este dolor - este dolor tan insoportable que al nunca haber caído en el amor con él.

Amaba a Emilia. Sus puños cerrados, Rem los llevó a su pecho, el dolor es tan fuerte que le es imposible sacar una respiración constante. Ella apretó los dientes, calientes y abundantes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su piel se erizaba. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas, sus rodillas dobladas contra el pecho, su respiración áspera.

En contra de su voluntad la agonía en su corazón obligó a sus mandíbulas a separarse, dando escape a un grito silencioso que solo su almohada podía callar.

"Por favor... Por favor..."

Su corazón le rogó en silencio el olvidarlo, pero ella no quería. El dolor de no tener sus brazos alrededor de ella el no tener su sonrisa para ella y más importante el no tener su amor, todo esto se transformó en un silencioso sollozo.

El corazón le pidió ayuda, gritando de forma desesperada

"olvida a natsuki subaru"


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

La noche era realmente hermosa el cielo estaba total mente despejado, ni una sola nube cubrirá aquel manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, la luna resplandecía de forma majestuosa embelleciendo todo con su luz nocturna. La mansión roswall se encontraba en total calma, sus corredores y salas estaban vacíos ya que todos sus residentes se encontraban en sus camas descansando luego de una larga jornada de trabajo y tareas realizadas "o eso era lo que aparentaba" ... En una parte de dicha mansión una pequeña habitación se mantenía ajena a toda esta tranquilidad esta se encontraba iluminada por una diminuta luz producto de una pequeña vela... la dueña de esta habitación se trataba nada más y nada menos que ram unas de las maids que trabajaba en la mansión roswall y protectora de los dominios que tiene su señor bajo su poder, pero aún más importante la hermana mayor de rem.

Se encontraba sentada en su cama con una expresión de descontento e irritación, pero no era debido por alguna pesadilla o problemas para dormir esto se debía a algo más molesto y grabe esto era el vínculo que tenía con su pequeña hermana gemela la cual le permitía sentir si algo le ocurría, por lo general solo funcionaba si recibían heridas de gravedad o su vida corría peligro, pero ahora este no era el caso

Ram: van 4 noches seguidas que pasa esto que le pasa a esa idiota siempre que le pregunto me dice que está todo bien pero claramente no lo está uhhhggg

RAM refunfuñaba mientras se agarraba el pecho por el intenso dolor que le transmitía rem de forma indirecta ya que por alguna razón esta es la primera vez que siente esta clase de dolor, esto era algo que no se ve a simple vista esto era el dolor emocional que yace dentro de su corazón.

Ram: maldiciooonn mañana tengo mucho trabajo, aunque la mayor parte se la dejare a balls, pero aun así quiero descansar uummm creo que es hora de sacarle la verdad a mi pequeña hermana para ver que le tiene tan mal

Mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro ram se puso en camino hacia la habitación de rem para dar fin a este asunto.

Recorriendo el largo pasillo oscuro nada más que teniendo como luz guía la pequeña vela de su habitación rápidamente llega al cuarto de rem. El dolor en su pecho aumentaba constantemente asiendo que se cuestionara otra vez que le sucede, de seguro se debe al ataque del culto de la bruja a los dominios roswall ya que desde ese incidente a estado actuando raro...capas al encontrarse con los que masacraron a su familia y su pueblo le afecto demasiado ya que el odio de rem hacia el culto están grande incluso más que el de ella ... ram podía comprenderlo pero ya era tiempo que lo olvidara, lo que está perdido no puede recuperarse incluyendo su cuerno , claro está RAM odia profundamente al culto pero no deja que ese odio le impida vivir su vida ya que si no estaría atrapada solo en la sed de venganza y su juicio se nublaría (ejemplo subaru cap 16)

… : sniff –sniff

Ram: ummm

Estando frente a la habitación de rem, RAM podía distinguir sonidos de lo que de seguro eran llantos dentro de esta…estaba llorando hasta quedarse dormida baya que su hermanita elije formas raras para conciliar el sueño, decidida a terminar con este asunto RAM grito fuera del cuarto de rem.

Ram: rem respeto tu privacidad como mujer, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como hermana mayor entrando de todos modos

Rem es sorprendida por la voz de su hermana mayor que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta de su cuarto...quiso decir algo para evitar su ingreso a este, pero ya era tarde

Rem: ne sama espera un momen...

Antes de que rem pudiera terminar su protesta la puerta de su habitación fue abierta con brusquedad, una vez dentro del cuarto ram con un tono demencial dijo

Ram: bien hermanita cuéntame... el por qué no puedo dormir

Rem: no no sé de lo que hablas ne sama (Rem logra limpiar con disimulo las lágrimas que hace un momento salían de sus ojos)

Ram: no me vengas con eso de "no sé de lo que hablas "Quiero que me cuentes que es lo que te pasa rem desde que regresaste de la capital te has estado comportando extraño además que has cometiendo muchos errores en los últimos días.

Rem: no estoy cometiendo errores

Ram: a nooooo...cuando preparaste el desayuno para toda la gente del pueblo que se encontraba herida agregaste clorox a la comida... casi cometes un asesinato en masa y quién crees que limpiaría todo YO… gracias a dios me di cuenta en el ultimo momento

Rem: bueno fue un error pero

Ram: o también al día siguiente a ese cuando los niños del pueblo querían un turr por la mansión casi los llevas al calabozo sabes cómo los hubieras traumado eso, aunque hubiera sido un turr que jamás olvidarían esos enanos

Rem: no fue mi intención ne sama

Rem seguía con su aire de melancolía rodeándola, nada de lo que decía RAM parecía hacer que se decidiera a contarle sus problemas así que decidió por ser más directa ya que se estaba fastidiando, tomo asiento en la cama de rem para así poder quedar de frente.

Ram: es sobre el culto de la bruja verdad... rem ya hablamos sobre esto sé que es doloroso, pero no puedes vivir con odio para siempre eso te impediría seguir con tu vida...

Rem: ... (Silencio)

Ram: no vas a decir nada…Sabes esto ya me está haciendo enojar y lo digo enserio

Rem en un intento de desesperación por hacer que su hermana se fuera de su cuarto opto por afirmar todo lo que acababa de decir ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantener la compostura frente a ella, por el fuerte dolor en su corazón.

Rem: tienes razón ne sama todo este asunto del culto me estaba afectando, pero ahora estoy bien así que ya puedes retirarte.

Intentando dar el asunto por terminado insiste en decirle a su hermana que ya esta calmada y que puede irse a descansar, realmente parecía un buen plan para hacer que se fuera, pero algo en todo esto hacia que su plan se derrumbara y era la mirada que RAM puso después de escuchar sus escusas la cual le hizo sentir miedo.

Rem: llevamos 18 años juntas como hermanas, en ese tiempo puedo saber algo y es cuando me ocultas algo

Ram: ne sama

Ram: si vas a seguir con tu teatrito de hacerte la fuerte cuando por dentro te estás destruyendo a tal punto que hasta puedo sentirlo es algo realmente es tupido... así que dime que te está pasando rem y no me mientas ya he estado aguantado mucho todo este asunto (ver cómo rem le mentía de forma tan descarda frente su cara izo enfurecer mucho a ram pero muy muy dentro de ella eso la lastimo… que tan poca confianza le tiene su hermana para no querer contarle nada aunque quizás esto se deba a su culpa)

Rem:…..(silencio)

Ram: se debe a algo relacionado al culto o vas más allá de esto rem

Rem: ... en... parte si lo es

La voz de rem era tan débil que a RAM se le hacía difícil escuchar incluso con toda la tranquilidad a su alrededor

Ram: ya veo entonces di me qué es lo que te afecta tanto

Rem: ...(silencio)

Ram: es por las elecciones a gobernante…. Sé que el trabajo en la mansión aumento y eso, pero no es para que te estreses tanto

Rem: ...(silencio)

Ram: ...(silencio)

Las 2 quedaron en silencio en aquella habitación oscura alumbrada por una diminuta luz, aun así esto no impedía que ambas hermanas pudieran verse una a la otra…RAM no entendía que le puede estar pasando a rem para que ella se pusiera así , si no era por el culto de la bruja ni tampoco el aumento de trabajo en la mansión entonces que era... analizando profundamente todo llego a una conclusión a la cual no quería llegar ya que la sola idea le desagradaba…. pero si no era esto nada mas podía ser.

Ram: es por Balls?...rem

Rem: ehh

Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese instante, azul y rosa enfrentado uno contra el otro…Rem no pudo mantener más la compostura y rompió en llanto frente a su hermana ya que no podía seguir fingiendo, el dolor en su pecho era muy grande…. La suposición de ram se confirma al ver tal reacción algo que no la hizo feliz.

Viéndola llorar tan despechada mente, tan triste y vulnerable supuso que era muy grave todo este asunto," MALDITO BALLS" pensó. ... cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ella pudo ver algo que no sea odio dentro de rem ahora por lo menos vio que su pequeña hermana empezó a sentir otras emociones. Aunque ella misma nunca intento nada por hacer que rem mejorara ya que esto se le hacía imposible…. claro hasta que llego natsuki subaru y todo esto cambio.

rem es sorprendida por sentir los brazos de su hermana alrededor suyo, ella la estaba abrazando con tanto cariño brindándole todo el apoyo y compresión que necesitaba en este momento tan doloroso.

-perdóname rem por no ser siempre alguien que demuestre mucho afecto e interés por lo que me rodea esta actitud mía fue la que me alejo de ti hasta tal punto que no puedes contarme el dolor que tienes en tu corazón (con palabras cargadas de sentimientos ram le dice a rem que la descuido… como hermana mayor y figura materna ya que es la única que tiene para hablar de estos asuntos) mi pequeña hermanita ya es toda una mujer.

Rem: Ne sama

Ram : cuéntamelo todo de acuerdo rem…tu hermana está aquí para ti (sonriéndole afectivamente ella la motiva a desahogar todo el dolor que lleva dentro suyo)

Rem: ne- ne -sama (más y más lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de la persona a quien más admiraba y a la cual siempre quiso ser ….su hermana mayor)

El final de esta larga noche termina con una hermosa escena en donde dos hermanas comparten un momento de calidad al cual no están acostumbrados a tener, reforzando sus vínculos más y mas.


End file.
